Wicked Witch Showdown
by MissyEvil
Summary: This is based on the promo of 3x16 so be aware of spoilers. It's really short, I know.


There's a scream behind her which Regina is sure is Snow's and she can hear by the loud sound of leather against concrete that Emma's body has hit the ground. Hard. At that moment, something switches inside of her, the brunette feels that she no longer can control her calm. Messing with her is fine, she's used to that, but she had never intended for the blonde woman to get hurt.

As fast as she can she runs up to the women and physically slaps her in the face. She needed to feel her hand across the witch's cheek. Magic wasn't even good enough for this. As the wicked witch is recovering she dares to quickly look at the blonde mess still lying on the concrete. Emma seems to be conscious. Her gaze lingers too long though, and she feels herself being lifted across the air and not a second later she feels the sharp glass of the clock tower break and sting painfully in her back.

She lands on the wood harshly, making more glass dig into her back. She's sure she's bleeding now and her head is dizzy from the pain. She could fix this, but she needs her strength to fight back. It would be so easy to let her eyes slip closed now, it would take all the pain away. Not only the pain she's feeling now, but also the emotional pain. The pain that she has been walking around with from the moment she met Emma. Thinking about the blonde makes her remember why she can't stop fighting, why she has to get up.

Zelena is going to come after her for sure. Emma is the only other one there that has magic and is stupid enough to fight. With a hand steadying her back she climbs down the stairs and bursts through the doors of the tower, much like Henry had done when they reunited. Thinking about her son gave her more strength. She had to do this.

She had been right, of course. Emma was back on her feet, though she looked a bit shaky, and there was magic shooting from her hand. There was something different about it and Regina could sense it. Emma's magic had always come from the love she had inside her, but this time it made her feel uneasy inside. The blonde's magic wasn't coming from love, it was coming from anger. The brunette remembered teaching Emma this, but she had never been really good at it. She somehow wishes she had never taught her it, because it felt so unlike her.

"Emma." She says, stepping up to the group. She isn't even sure the blonde can hear her. "Emma calm down." She says a little louder this time.

By the way Emma's body tenses up Regina knows that she did hear her this time. The brunette doesn't even look at the witch Emma is fighting, or at the group of people surrounding them. In this moment it's just them.

"Regina." The blonde breaths and it's barely a whisper but somehow she can hear it. It sounds so small, and nothing like Regina has ever heard from Emma.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Somehow she knows the blonde wanted to hear those words. She's not fine, but for Emma she can pretend to be for a little while longer.

"I don't know what to do." Emma says, her worried eyes looking at the magic coming from her hands and the green magic being fired her way.

Regina thinks of the mad hatter's head then, and how they're magic combined is stronger than anything she's ever seen. She steps up behind the blonde and presses her body close, her hands coming around Emma's waist. Her eyes slip closed and all she focuses on is her magic, their magic, going through Emma's hands. It makes her weaker, but Emma's body offers support and by the way that Emma changes her stance a little bit she's completely aware of that.

Another scream then, and the Wicked witch is defeated. They did it. She vaguely hears the people around them cheering, and in the corner of her eye she can see Snow and Charming kissing. For once it doesn't matter, all that matters is Emma. The blonde has turned around and is looking at her. Green eyes meet brown.

Her legs can't hold on any longer and she feels herself collapsing, all magic drained from her and her back bleeding dangerously. She's lost a lot of blood. Emma's eyes go wide once she notices and she catches Regina midair and lowers her to the ground. Some people walk up to them, to the savior holding the almost unconscious Evil Queen in her arms. Snow and Charming step in, telling them to go find Rumple or someone that can help and politely asking others to give them a little privacy.

"Emma, I-" Regina starts to say, but in those eyes she can see that she doesn't need to say it. Emma knows, and she feels it too.

"Kiss me." She says then.

"No you'll-"

"Please. Henry." It's all she says and she knows Emma understands. Tears are rolling down the blonde's cheeks and she angrily wipes them away. She knows what she has to do, what she should do. Slowly the blonde leans down until their lips just barely touch.

"I'll fix this. I'll fix you. I promise."

"Emma. It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

When their lips touch Regina feels the last bit of magic being sucked away from her. It feels so warm and she forces herself to hold on just a little bit longer. She doesn't want to miss this. Emma looks at her and she knows that once again no words are needed, it's all there in their eyes, it always has been.

"Mom!" She hears behind her and her lips curl up in a smile as her body becomes numb in the blonde's arms. He remembers.

"Hey hey, stay with me." Emma's voice says, full of worry.

"It's okay now." Regina says, before her eyes slip closed and she allows herself to drift away. The smile never leaves her face.


End file.
